The Moon Princess and the Goblin King
by Themaidenvirgo
Summary: It is two months before my wedding with Darien and I been haveing dreams of a strange man back in the Silver Millinium. Who is h.e and what does it mean for Darien and I? R/R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SM or Labyrinth.**

I awoke in a cold sweat and out if breath for the fourth time this week. Each night I had dreamed of the Silver Millennium and my time in it, and each of these involved a man that wasn't Endymion. Who this mystery man was I was unsure, every time I would try to focus on his face I would witness the destruction of the White Moon Kingdom.

Sighing I got up from my bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom. A year and a half ago I had moved into my own apartment, I wanted to see what it was like to live on my own before I married Darien. And that was only two months away, and now these dreams have started calling into question whither Darien was in fact my soul mate.

Not bothering to turn on the light I made my way to the sink where I splashed cold water on my face before returning back to my bed. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table it read 3:37 am. I pulled my blanket up around me and waited for dawn I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep just like the past three nights.

I laid there thinking back to my dream while I had spent the time trying to focus on the mysterious man, I had also focused on the people around me and the person who was was in every scene was my adopted sister Seraphina from the Silver Millennium.

In these past years the Senshi, Darien, and I have recovered more of our memories from that time. And one of mine was of my adopted sister, who parents were one of the first victims of the Dark Kingdom.

Queen Selenity and some of the palace guards found Seraphina when they were out investigating what was left after the attack. They had found the ten year old Seraphina curled up next to her dead mother crying and begging her to wake up. My mother who was kind hearted decided at that moment that she would raise the young girl. I was thrilled to have a constant companion since at the time the Inner Senshi only came for visits.

Seraphina and I grew as close as sisters could, she and I were treated the same by my mother and the palace staff. She would even help me play the pranks on Luna and Artemis that we both became found of doing. And when we got older and I would take my secret trips to Earth to visit who I thought was Prince Endymion but now my dreams are telling me it was in fact this strange man who was plaguing my dreams, she would cover me.

Seraphina was too sent to Earth to be reborn, like the rest of us. It was a shock to find out she was born as my cousin Sarah on my mother's side of the family. At the time I learned this she was visiting us and with Luna's help I was able to return her memories. since then we had become close again despite the fact she lived in Los Angles California.

I glanced at the clock again this time it read 3:47 only ten minutes had past frustrated I got up grabbing my Ipod I headed to the apartment complex's gym. There I worked out until the sky started to pinken with the sun. In that time of running on the tread mill and doing some cardio I decided that my answers to the my questions behind my dreams may just lie with my cousin Sarah.

Back in my apartment I took a quick shower and got dressed for the day I chose a pair of jeans and a plain pink T. While I did my hair putting it up in my signature buns I dialed the airport and booked a flight for that afternoon. I then dialed Sarah leaving a message on her machine that I would be arriving and not to worry that I would just get a cab to her apartment went I got there.

I quickly packed a suit case with enough clothes me for a week, "If I need more then I will just buy some." I glanced at my transformation brooch, we hadn't had any real enemies since Chaos, but we had had the occasional youma. They were't very hard to beat and we could dispatch them easy enough turning them to Moon Dust. I picked up my brooch and put it in my purse, just incase I would need it.

"Now to tell Darien and the girls." I glanced around at my apartment once more to see if there was anything else I would need.

It wasn't a very large apartment, the livingroom was only big enough for a couch, a chair, and the tv stand. the kitchen was connected to living room but was separated buy a low wall that could be used as a bar. It had two bedrooms and two baths, I had the bigger bedroom at one side of the apartmen and the other one I had made up for a room for Rini when she came to visit.

It had been awhile since Rini had come to the present. The last time she came she told us that the Asteroid Senshi had been awaken and had begun to train with the Inner Senshi. I knew she was to arrive front the future soon since Rini and Helios well be my maid of honor and Darien's best man. Since I figured it would be unfair to any of my friends to choose one and not the others, all eight of the Senshi had agreed to to be my bride maids.

Darien had chosen the four Shitennou, who we discovered had had their memories returned to them when I made the wish on the Crystal after defeating Beryl, Andrew and a couples guys he had made friends with in college.

I made my way down to the parking garage to my car. My parents had bought me a black Mitsubishi spider eclipse for graduating High School and deciding to go to college. I had taken mostly basic classes in college, mostly business and politics with a few language classes to help me learn some of the world's major languages.

I placed my suit case in the trunk of my car and climbed into the drivers side and hit the button to roll down the top. I drove out the private garage towards Mina clothing shop.

Since graduating college the girls went on to full feel their own dreams. Lita had become a chef and is now training under one of the most prestigious chefs in Japan. Amy had got her medical degree and now was interning at the hospital her mother worked at. Raye had conned her father into giving her money to open her own club she now owned the most popular club in Tokyo. And Mina went into clothing design and did a little modeling on the side.

So when Darien and I had finally set a date for our wedding Mina had taken it upon herself to not only design my gown and the bride maids gown, but she also assigned herself as my wedding planer. I had to admit that she was doing a great job at it, I had told her she should open a side business as a wedding planer.

Turning into the parkinglot I saw the girls were already here which meant I was late. Grabbing my purse I rushed inside the dress boutique, "Sorry girls I am late."

"It's ok Serena your the bride you can be late," Mina said with a wink. "Now that the bride as a arrived come on girls."

They all went into a dressing room careful not to open the door to wide so I could steal a peek. This was my first time seeing the dresses Mina had shown me the sketches but wanted to leave the final product as a surprise. So far I was pleased with my dress she designed it was a modern version of my Moon Princess dress. My dress was was white with silver threading around the top and bottom were silver crescent moons.

But now with these dreams I have begun to wonder if I would even wear that dress. I was in the middle of my musings and hadn't realized that the girls had come out until the were standing in front of me. As I looked up at them my breath caught Mina had taken their princess dresses and gave them a modern flair. Each girl wore the color of their respected plantes and they all looked gorgeous, around their necks were a silver chain and pendant of their planets insignia.

"Wow, you all look beautiful," I said with tears in my eyes. "You really like them, Serena?" Mina asked a grin plastered to her face. "Alright girls lets take these off before something happens to them."

"There goes maidzilla again," Raye whispered to Lita. Mina having heard her gave her a hurt look, but Raye wasn't fooled she would get Raye back for that comment.

"Mina can you take a break after you change, I need to talk to all of you," I said.

After the girls has changed back into their street clothes, we walked to a local cafe. I was really hoping that they would take my leaving this close to the wedding well. The Inner Senshi would most likely accept it after I explained, well actually lie about my reason for going. But Amara and Trista on the other hand were a whole other subject all together.

"Ok, now spill it Serena. And don't even try to deny it that there isn't anything on your mind, and whatever it is it's big," Raye said. She gave that scary look she used to give me whenever I was late for meetings, and just like then it scared me now.

'This isn't going to be as easy as I thought,' I thought. "Well I guess there isn't any easiest to say this..."

"Oh my Goddess your pregnant!" Mina said. She might as well had been saying it through a megaphone since she said it loud enough for every one in the cafe to turn and look at me.

My face turned bright red with mortification and all the Senshi started to talk at once, Amara and Michelle was talking about beating up Darien, Lita offering to help them. Amy asked if I had seen a Doctor yet, Mina jumped to planning a baby shower and that we need to marry as soon as possible before I started to show. Raye and Trista was screaming something about messing up the time line, and thank great Selene Hotaru was completely silent.

Pretty sure that my face was still a bright red I finally found my voice, "You guys I am not pregnant."

As one they all shut their mouths and looked at me. "Well what is then Meatball head? Why scare us like that?"

"Well first off Raye I didn't say I was that was Mina." The blonde shot me a apologetic look and I sent a smile back telling her it was alright. "And second I am leaving..."

Once again they all jumped to conclusion.

"Your running out on Darien?" was Raye and Lita.

"All my hard work and planning for nothing'" was Mina on the verge of tears.

"What about Small Lady?" was the rest.

I held up my hand and waited for them to be silent. "I am not running out on Darien or canceling the wedding."

"Then what is it meatballs head?"

"I am going to go visit Sarah, she can't get away for the wedding. She has a new play starting," I lied. Well it wasn't really a lie Sarah did have a new play starting but she had already cleared it with the director to have the time off.

"What about all the planning there is still a lot to do?"

"Well everything is almost done, the chief Lita is working under has agreed to make the cake and do the food. Raye, your club Dj has agreed to dj the reception. And Mina you have been great at planning everything I am sure you well continue to make the right choices. And if you have any questions I well have my phone." I turned to the outer Senshi. "And before you even ask Amara if there is any youma attacks I am sure it won't be anything you can't handle."

Amara shook her head then looked at me with a grin. "Alright, Kitten when do you leave?"

"At three this afternoon," I said glancing at my watch that was in three hours and I still had to tell Darien.

"Please tell me you have told Darien," Mina said with a sigh. I looked at each of my Senshi and knew I had their approval, but then again they all knew I had made up my mind and there was no stopping me.

"I haven't told him yet, he is on the night shift this week and I wanted him to get some sleep before I told him."

"Alright Serena you go tell Darien and then we well meet you at the airport at 2:30," Raye said as she threw money on the table paying for our drinks.

/

If took me an hour to get to Darien's apartment being that it seemed everyone decided to go out for lunch today. I hoped he would take it as good as the Senshi had took my leaving this close to the wedding.

I knocked lightly and then opened the door, I could hear voice coming from down the hall. My curiosity was sparked as to who Darien would have in his apartment at this time of day. I could make out it was a female voice but one I didn't recognize. I reached Darien's bedroom door where the voice was coming from, by this time I was a little upset why would Darien have a woman in his room.

Deciding that if he was cheating on me I would catch him in the act. I threw open the door and my mood went from anger to one of excitement.

There standing in the middle of the room was a very familiar pink hair girl, no not girl young woman. The last time we had seen here she was about fourteen now she was about twenty. Her hair was in here rabbit ear style and the length was as long as my own. Her face was no longer one of a little girl but one of a grown woman. She had given up the pleated skirts and now wore a long khaki one with a sky blue tank.

"Rini!" I shouted. And hugged her to me she was a inch or so taller then I. "When did you get here?"

"This morning, I wanted to come early and see if there was anything I could help with. And I brought you something." She handed me a blue velvet box.

Opening it I gasped laying the box was a moon and rose pendant, craved completely from crystal, on a silver chain and matching earrings. "Oh, Rini it's gorgeous, thank you."

"Mamma found it in grandma's room when they started to rebuild the Moon Palace. She said to tell you its for you to wear as your something old."

Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I clutched the velvet box to my chest. "Thank you Rini and tell Neo Queen Serenity thank you too."

Darien started to chuckle and I turned to with a puzzled look on my face. "You want Rini to say thank to your future self." Upon hearing how silly it sounded I too started to giggle along with Rini and Darien.

We made our way to the livingroom and sat down I was a little nervous telling the two of them of my plans.

"Darien I have something I need to talk to you about." I sat on the couch and waited for him to take a seat. "I am going to go visit Sarah for a couple weeks."

Darien was silent for a few seconds, "I think it would be great if you got away from the stress of planning a wedding." His agreement is exactly what I wanted to hear. "When do you leave and have you told the Senshi?"

"Yes I told them and my plane leaves at three," I answered.

"Alright let me jump in the shower and then Rini and I well take you to the airport." I smiled as he walked back towards his room.

/

After eleven hours I had finally arrived in LAX, after grabbing my suitcase I made my way to the main entrance where I knew cabs were waiting to pick up people. That's when I bumped into someone, I would have fallen but a arm snaked out and caught me.

"Sorry about that," I said and looked up at the person who was holding me. He was tall about 6ft 3 and while he wasnt heavily muscled he had muscle on him and was solid. His hair was a dark brown and he wore it a little longer, which went good with his torn up faded jeans and black T-shirt that read 'I don't have ADD its just that.. Oh look a squirrel.

"It is okay I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention," he said and gave me a sexy smile that made my heart speed up. Taking out a pen and paper he quickly wrote his phone number down and handed it to me. "Here call me I well take you out for lunch or something."

"Um no thank you I have a fiance."

I thought for a moment that I saw a hurt look flash in his green eyes, but then he gave me a smile. "He is a lucky man to have such a beautiful bride. Here take these as a wedding gift." He reached in his back pocket and pulled out two concert tickets. I took them from him and looked at them.

I glanced up at him to thank him but he wad gone I looked around and he was no where in sight. I shrugged and made my way once more to the entrance.

"Sere!" I heard and then saw Sarah racing towards me.

"Sarah!" I squealed back and embraced her. "I told you I would take a cab to your place."

"Oh come on like I really would let you do that. Come on I ran a little late so I just parked in a no parking zone." She grabbed my hand and we ran to her car.


	2. Serena Meet Jareth the Goblin King

Finally done with this chapter sorry it took so long

Enjoy!

Jareth watched the golden hair girl embrace the darker haired one a slow conniving smile spread across his face. "Finally the events that I had set in motion five years ago has finally started to move forward."

"You mean if she takes your bait," a girl with pale skin and hair said next to him. Her black tank and black and red TRIP pants made her skin and hair loom paler in appearance. Her lips were painted a bright red and her eyes were done up in heavy black eye make up.

Jareth turned to the gothic girl who had appeared next to him only seconds ago, "What do you want Mizumi?"

"Oh nothing," Mizumi said with a air of innocence. But Jareth wasn't convinced like him she was a Unseelie fae, the dark and mischievous Fae, and on top of that she was the Queen of the Unseelie court. He knew she had something up her sleeve and whatever it was it was trouble.

Jareth watched Serena get into Sarah's white grand prix and drive off disappearing from view. "Come on Mizumi we have work to do."

"About that we need to be careful Helios has been snooping around and if he finds out what we are doing, he well put a stop to it." Mizumi hated her half cousin Helios he was of the Seelie fae and they were way to much goodies two shoes for her liking. "We need to come up with a new plan."

Jareth thought for a minute about the irritating dream priest, Helios had refused to help him, which made him seek out Mizumi. She had agreed to help him for a unnamed price. "I still don't understand your interest in helping me. What is it you want Mizumi?"

Mizumi once again gave him a innocent look but the grin on her face belied her. "Don't worry Jareth you will find out soon." She disappeared in a shower of sparkling dust only what remaind of her was her giggling which too faded away.

Jareth looked once more in the direction that the car had went, "Soon Serenity you will know the truth." And he too disappeared but with a shower of white feathers.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here?" Sarah asked me. We just got done eating some pizza and getting me settled into her spare bedroom.

"I need your help I have been having dreams of a man in the Silver Millenium and he is not Endymion." I thought about the faceless man from my dreams trying to remember anything that could help identify him. "And in every one of my dreams I have seen you, well your past self that is."

Sarah sat there deep in thought I knew she was going through her memories trying to remember the man I was talking about. Finally after several minutes she looked at me with a sad frown. "My memories are just as fuzzy as yours. I mean, I remember meeting you for the first time, pranking Lunar and Artemis, covering for you when you snuck off to earth, and the final days. And even those are still fuzzy."

I knew Sarah was the key to figuring it out but I wasn't sure how. I had to figure this out before I married Darien, I needed to be sure that he was the one I was suppose to be with, and with only two months to spare the clock was ticking.

I sat down on the bed and thought about what to do. Where do we start looking for this man?

"Serena have you tried asking Queen Selenity or Sailor Pluto?"

"I tried talking to Queen Selenity, but she didn't answer me. And as for Pluto I don't want any of the Senshi to know that I am having doubts about Darien and I." I was afraid of what they would say especially the Outers they really didn't take a liking when Seiya tried to get close to me.

"Alright no problem we well figure this out Serena," Sarah said giving me a reassuring smile. "In the mean time lets have a little fun."

My blue eyes looked into Sarah's green ones before we both bursted out laughing. We were thinking of our times when we would terrorize poor Luna and Artemis back on the moon. So they didn't know what we were up to we spoke code phrase which was, 'In the mean time lets have a little fun'.

"Poor Luna and Artemis, do u think they well ever forgive us for scaring them so bad that their only escape was to jump off the balcony, overlooking your gardens, into the fountain," Sarah said causing us to laugh and the image of the two felines jumping from my balcony flashed in my brain.

With tears running down my checks and gasping for breath I answered Sarah. "I think it well take another millenium, maybe two."

We laid there in silence for a little while just thinking about our former lives. We may have not been blood sisters but we were as close as sisters could be, we told each other everything, shareing secrets.

Finally I broke the silence, "I did get this free front row tickets form this guy."

I went to the dresser and pulled out he two tickets and showed them to Sarah. "Oh wow these are for Saturday, we should go it well be fun."

"I was thinking that too, but I can't get distracted," I said.

"Don't worry Serena we well get to the bottom of who this mystery man is," Sarah said with a warm smile. "But tomorrow is Friday I say we go shopping for something to wear to the concert.

"Your on," I said yawning. This day had been a long one and up until then I hadn't felt how tired I was. "If you don't mind Sarah I want to go to bed."

"Oh no problem, Serena I didn't even think about that you may be tired." Sarah got up grabbing our plates and the empty pizza box. "Sweet dreams." She said before closing the door behind her.

I dug into my bag and pulled out my faded, but comfortable, pink pajamas and tooth brush. While brushing my teeth I proceeded to take my buns down, my golden locks tickled my ankles. Finishing I climbed into bed, but before falling asleep I sent a text to Darien talling him, I loved him. But for some reason the words felt empty, like those feeling weren't there anymore, and were they ever there.

'It has to be these dreams I been having, I know I love Darien.' I told myself but I didn't convinces myself. I laid there for awhile trying to convince myself until sleep finally took me and swept me into another one of those dreams.

/

_**Dream**_

I was running through the halls of the Moon Palace, my slippered feet making little to no sound, tears streaming down my cheeks. My dress and hair streamed out behind me. Finally the marble and moon stone door that led to the palace gardens came into view. I bursted throught the door and was instantly blinded by the bright light.

My eyes cleared and I was surrounded by colorful blooms but I paid them no heed and frantically made my way to my own sanctuary. A large tree, much like a weeping willow but with pink blossoms stood in my private section of the royal gardens. It was surrounded by white moon lilies and a small pond with a waterfall sat beside it. I sank down in front of the pond my tears falling into it causing small ripples in the water.

"What could possibly make such a beautiful girl weep?" a soft almost musical male's voice asked.

Startled I turned and looked up into the tree a man with platinum blonde hair done in a wild style, lounging on of it's branches. His back rested against the trunk and a lute rested on his lap. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt, tight black pants that hugged his legs and other parts, and knee high black boots finished his outfit. Like in all my dreams I could not make out his facial features.

I was overcomed with both anger and embarrassment. Anger because this man had dared to encroach on my private sanctuary, everyone knew not to come to this part of the garden, even Luna, Artemis, and the Senshi knew not to come here. And I was embarrassed that this man had witnessed me crying.

"What are you doing here no one is allowed in this part of the gardens without my permission," I said glaring up at him.

He hopped down from his perch with the grace of a predatory cat. He came towards me until he was standing in front of me, he picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. This part of the garden is truly the most beautiful, as is the woman who occupies it"

My cheeks heated at his words, never had a man said such beautiful words to me. My anger completely melted away. "I am sorry for my harsh words. Since you are obviously a guest you couldn't possibly have known this part of the garden was off limits to everyone but me."

"Yes I arrived last night my name is..."

"Princess Serenity it's time for your lessons," Princess Amee of Mercury shouted interrupting this mysterious man.

"I have to go well you meet me here tomorrow?" I asked and held my breath hoping he would agree. Ifelt a attraction to this man.

"It would be my honour, Princess," he said.

Once again one of my Senshi called this time it was Raye the Princess of Mars and she sounded irritated. "I have to go but please stay and enjoy my garden." I didn't wait for him to respond and I hurried away, before Raye came in here and fried me. I stopped when I reached the curve of the path and looked back at my new friend. I tried to focus on his face and the scene faded way to the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.

/

Gasping I sat up my body drenched in a cold sweat my pajamas clung to my curves. Clutching my head I wept in frustration. Why couldn't I figure this out?

A cool breeze came from the direction of the window I was surprised to see it was wide open since I didn't remember opening it. I threw back the covers and made my way to the open window peering out it I saw a beautiful white owl resting on the tree branches. Upon seeing me it hooted at me and flew off.

Changing into fresh pajamas i returned to my bed and tried to go back to sleep.

/

Jareth stormed into Mizumi's spell chamber his anger was apparent by the look on his face "I don't understand why Serenity hasn't remembered me yet."

Mizumi sat it a black velvet and silver plated chair clothed in a ice blue and silver dress her long pale blonde hair hung lose around her waist. "You have to be patient Jareth there is something blocking my magic. I believe it's the false memories that have been implanted in her head."

Jareth growled in frustration at her words and flopped down in one of the chairs that occupied the chamber.

"I could try to erase those false memories, but like I said before it could erase all her memories including her true memories," Mizumi told him.

"I already told you no," he said and sighed. "I well wait and see if she comes to the concert, once she hears the song I wrote for her all those years ago she well remember."

"I hope you won't be disappointed."

Jareth eyed her suspiciously, "What do u get out of this?" he asked her once more.

"I told u already that is my business and don't worry it's nothing horrible." Her laughter filled the chamber when Jareth stalked from it.

/

"What about this Sere?" Sarah was holding up a tiny black pleated skirt with a chain on it and a black velvet corset with a hot pink ribbon adorning the front.

"I like the corset but I don't think the skirt is me it's a little short."

Sarah gave me a funny look. "You just didn't say that did you." She looked around making sure no one was near by before continueing, "This coming from the girl who fights monsters in the outfit she wears."

"That's different I have no control over that trust me I would rather wear something else." I pulled off a pair of distressed skinny jeans with holes in them and a pair of black over the knee boots with several buckles on them. "What about these with that corset?"

"Yeah that would be cute, I think you should do something different with you hair though," Sarah said deciding she would go with the skirt since I wasn't going to.

"Yeah I was thinking about that maybe just above my knees."

"Ok I well call my hair and makeup girl." Sarah handed me both the clothing she picked out and enough cash to cover the cost, then went to make her phone call.

I made my way to the counter the girl behind it eyed me like I didn't belong in her store and she was probably right. I was wearing my pink camouflaged tank top and white shorts with white ballerina shoes. She was dressed head to toe in black including black lipstick and black eye make up.

"Going clubing or something?" the girl asked.

"A concert, tomorrow night," I answered her.

"It's not the David Bowie concert is it?"

"Yes front row actually."

She stopped what she was doing to stare at ne dumbfounded. "You are so lucky I would die for those tickets."

I was a little taken back by her statement since I really didn't know of this David Bowie. "Is he really that good?"

Again she stood there dumbfounded, "Girl, where do u live, under a rock. He is awesome."

"Japan actually," I said taking my bag from her.

I walked away musing over the fact that I could have possibly meet a famous person and not had known it.

/

The night of the concert was before us. And I had to admit I was excited even though the night before I didn't sleep well thanks again to those damn dreams.

I was finishing putting temporary hot pink highlights in my hair when Sarah came in. She was as excited as I was and was hurrying me to get ready.

"Come on Sere our taxi is waiting."

"Alright," I said grabbing mu purse and following her out.

The concert hall was crowed with people trying to get a ticket to get in. We made our way to the front and handed the bounce our tickets. He took one look at them and told us to follow him. He lead us to a marked off area right in front of the stage. There was a personal bar and red velvet chairs set up for the VIPs.

"Wow this is nice Sere." Sarah said.

We each ordered a cocktail and took a seat to wait for concert to start. A few more people joined us in the VIP section, while others gathered around trying to get the best view. Some of the girls would glance at us with envy.

Fire works exploded and the band made their way to their instruments last to enter was the man who I had ran into at the air port. He was dress almost the same way as he was the other day.

"This first song goes out to a very special lady," David said giving a wink that I thought was directed at me.

Sarah grabbed my hand and drugged me to the stage where we both started to sway to the music. Then the lyrics came and they seemed to surround me. I looked at David and his appearance started to become misty. My head started to spin with dizziness I glanced once more at David and his appearance looked like the man in my dreams only this time I could see his face. And that was the I saw before I collapsed.

/

Jarth watched Serena collapsed, he immediately signaled to the bouncers to take both her and Sarah to his dressing room. He had to play through five more songs before he could go check on Serena.

Jareth entered his dressing room to find Serena resting on his couch she still had not awakened.

"Sarah how is she?" he asked Sarah before he could catch himself.

Sarah immediately placed herself between Jareth and Serena. "How do you know me?"

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me." Jareth's civilian from of David Bowie melted away and in his spot stood Jareth the Goblin King.

Before Sarah could react Jareth flashed behind her and picked up Serena. "You well thank me, when you learn the truth. I once told you I did this all for you well what I didn't tell you I did this for me as well."

At his words Sarah realized that it was never about her or Tody, and the man that Serena had been dreaming about was Jareth. " You were the one she was dreaming about."

Jareth nodded.

"You did everything just to get to her. Well I won't let you take my sister." Sarah flung herself at Jareth but before she could make contact he had disappeared in a shower of white feathers.

_**Finally done with this chapter sorry it took so long.**_


End file.
